The inventive concept relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to plasma jet assemblies of medical devices and plasma brush including the same.
Biological effectiveness of low temperature atmospheric pressure plasma announced in the beginning of the 2000s and has been highlighted. The biological effectiveness of low temperature atmospheric pressure plasma has been widely applied to various devices such as air cleaners using microorganism-sterilization and harmful gas filters. Recently, announced research results about interaction of plasma and biological cells may activate new medical industries.
Stability according to a temperature and various structures according to medical treatment regions may be demanded for applying the atmospheric pressure plasma system to medical devices. A plasma generator may be easily manufactured using a plasma jet. However, a structure of the plasma jet may not be suitable to medical treatment of a wide region of the human body. Thus, it is required to develop medical plasma jet assemblies having various sizes and various shapes applied to a wider region.